1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to skis utilized in winter sports, and adapted to slide on ice and snow.
2. Related Subject Matter
The subject matter in this patent is related to the following copending applications owned by the assignee of the present application: Ser. No. 156,962 filed Feb. 18, 1988; Ser. No. 157,467 filed Feb. 18, 1988; Ser. No. 049,929 filed May 15, 1987; Ser. No. 049,930 filed May 15, 1987; Ser. No. 049,931 filed May 15, 1987; Ser. No. 049,933 filed May 15, 1987; Ser. No. 194,129 filed May 16, 1988; Ser. No. 194,147 filed May 16, 1988; and Ser. No. 194,320 filed May 16, 1988.